


Butterflies (they fill my guts when I look in your eyes)

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Morning After, Mornings, Parenthood, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Song: Sing to Me (Walter Martin), Songfic, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college move-in day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Snippets of a marriage, set to a song.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Butterflies (they fill my guts when I look in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna go full cheese, go full cheese. 
> 
> Song is "Sing to Me" by Walter Martin Featuring Karen O. AKA "that song from that Tik Tok Commercial." [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5yQkVJ2-g4)

_I don't care about the funny way you wear your hair  
Someday you'll let me put my comb up there  
'Till then you're beautiful and I just stare_

“Lie back down and let me look at you for a minute,” Lenny instructed her. Laverne had been sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to crackle the bones in her neck – the request resulted in her shooting him a strange look. Half awake, her hair a mess, her breath smelling like an early morning toejam bender – She squinted at him and tried to prop her chin up against her palm, and her elbow to her knee.

“Whaddya want?” she asked. One of her breasts escaped from the top band of her tank top and he tried not to bite his hand. 

He didn’t say anything. Just tried to memorize everything that drifted before his bewildered eyes. This was real. He was here. She was watching him, too.

Laverne widened her own eyes. She wasn’t a morning person, and she probably wanted to go get some food in her belly before getting to work, or maybe she wanted to eake out some extra sleep. Lenny couldn't sleep, not now. He was an all-day person, a shade too intense to be friendly. 

That thought in mind, he slid across her new king-sized bed to kiss her.

Maybe it was the fact that it was LA and there was no reputation for either of them to protect. Maybe it was because they’d long been abandoned by all of their other friends with bigger dreams, better places to be. But he didn’t care that their best friends were in other countries, other cities, when their bodies touched. It popped into his head abruptly that it was almost nine o’clock and she had to be in at work by eight.

“Ajax is gonna dock me double for being late,” she told him, somehow reading his mind. It was Monday, and Lenny only remembered that fact when she kissed him and pulled him to her.

He wanted to tell her that he missed her body when she was gone. He wanted to tell her that he’d never been more sure of anything in his life. He said instead, “do you care?” 

She shook her head.

*** 

_I like all of you  
I'd like to roll up in a ball of you  
I'd like to breach the castle wall of you and sing a concert in a hall of you _

“Stand there, right in the moonlight.” 

Laverne had the boy against her shoulder, and Lenny had the girl against his chest on the bed as they traded off holding the kids. Irish twins, as Shirley had observed during the double christening they’d held that morning, and the fear, cost and frustration of it all was enough to make Laverne and Lenny vow to switch birth control methods once the idea of sex was appealing again. If it would ever be appealing again. 

“Len…” Laverne said. It was a warning growl. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her frizzy perm framing her face as it escaped the elastic band, and she was wearing her Packers jersey, those long, thick thighs that drove him crazy emerging from the hem of it. He knew without touching her that her skin still felt warm under his palm, burnished tan by the sun compared to his ivory limbs. She still looked like he could kick his tush, even though she was still slightly rounded at the belly from her last pregnancy.

“Shhh,” he said. Under normal circumstance he’d get up and look at her. But now he wanted to know what she looked like in the moonlight, holding their son.

 _I love every bit of you_ he thought, but he didn’t say it, and it went so far beyond lust, so far beyond his basest feelings; it filled him up, like good food, or a great album. A yearning also filled him to wrap his arms around her, but they were filled with precious cargo of their own. 

A hiccup sounded from his shoulder, and then his collarbone was soaked with spit-up. He sighed and carefully put Connie on the bed. Laverne already had Buddy in his crib before he brought the baby over to her and they set the kids there side-by side.

Nothing about life was easy, but Lenny was glad he’d chosen to risk it with and for her.

“You want me to go make you dinner?” she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her heart beat against his smelly body. 

He shook his head.

*** 

_Sing to me  
there's nothing else you need bring to me  
Until the day you bring that ring to me  
But either way you're everything to me_

“Whelp, that’s the first one down,” she said. Lenny grunted his acknowledgement as Laverne rolled into bed. He spat into the bathroom sink, ran the taps and wiped his mouth – when he finished up in the bathroom she was between the sheets in her Raiders jersey in the king size bed. The hotel room light glowed pale orange over their heads, and Lenny shut it off, bathing the room in the pale shine of the television.

“Let me look at you,” she said. Lenny’s brow furrowed – his mouth still felt like it was full of toothpaste, and his perpetually-thinning hair was a messy. When he was younger he would never have noticed all of these flaws, but he felt them in his bones while Laverne watched him.

Her eyes were loving, and gentle, but still he said, “d’you think I should call Connie’s dorm room one more time?”

She shook her head. “She’s a grown-up now. They got residents to make sure everything goes okay. Besides, Concetta Kosnowski ain’t no fool.” Lenny nodded at that, a smile brightening his eyes. He approached the bed and sat down there for a second before parting the sheets and sliding between them.

Laverne shook her head. “Do you think we should make sure Buddy ain’t eaten his brothers and sisters?” There had been three more since his birth, all of them properly spaced out, the youngest being seven, and Laverne’s expressed relief that she wasn’t uberfertile still amused Lenny. 

“Nah. Let ‘em have fun. Besides, the neighbors have our room number if they set anything on fire.” Laverne hummed and rested against his chest.

When his hand began to roam she looked back over her shoulder at him, and eyebrow up. He knew so much more about her since that first night. How to make her come just by sucking her nipples, and just how to angle his fingers when they were inside of her. What she tasted like at the beginning and end of the month, and the squeeze-pulse of her orgasm all around him. She was the light of his universe, with or without the sex, but the sex was always a hell of a lot of fun.

“Are you gonna be thinking of me when we do this or all of those co-eds we saw today?” Typical Laverne.

“You,” he growled, and burrowed against her. 

“I’m fat,” she said, as he kissed his way up and down her neck.

“So am I, and you’re beautiful,” he said, and he flirted with the edge of the jersey.

“I’m getting all grey and wrinkled…”

“And I’m not?”

“Lenny…”

“Laverne!”

They paused and stared at one another before laughing at the silliness of the fight. 

She turned toward the bedside table. “I’m getting us ice cream.”

“You’re gonna get the sheets dirty.” Which was an ironic statement considering his bachelor days, but still he said it.

“I’m not planning on getting any on the sheets,” she said. 

He got the drift of her innuendo and bit his palm.

She made the order for two tin roof sundaes and then settled back into his arms. The enormity of what they’d done – the realization that their first kid had left the nest and gone to college, something no one on either side of the family had managed until now – settled over them.

“Want me to sing to you?” he asked. 

“Mmm,” she said.

And though he’d written a million songs for her, a thousand words about her, the first ones he’d put to paper always came back to him. 

_“I’ve heard it said that life is dumb…”_


End file.
